ultimate_kirby_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Marx and Magolor Go to the Store
By Candy-Swirl on Deviantart. "Kirby, you idiot!" Marx shouted. It was early in the morning and Marx and Magolor were just waking up to make themselves breakfast. Well, at least that was what they were going to do. "You ate everything," Magolor said while checking the cabinets to see if Kirby left anything untouched. "Didn't even leave fruit." "Kirby sorry. Kirby was really hungry…" Kirby said. "Oh yeah? Now we're all hungry!" Marx shouted. "Calm down Marx, we'll just go to the store and buy some stuff." Magolor said. "What is everyone yelling about early in the morning?" 02 asked floating down the stairs. "Kirby ate everything." Magolor said. "Oh. Too bad. 02 said in the most apathetic voice he could. "Looks like you're all going to die of starvation." "No. Marx and I are going to buy some food." "Pity. I was hoping to see you all suffer from hunger." "Psh, you're just jealous, 'cause you have to suffer every, single, day. Ha!" Marx gloated. "I'll show you suffering, you pathetic-" "Aha, that won't be necessary, Zero Two," Magolor said quickly, "Let's go, Marx." So Magolor and Marx headed off to the grocery store. It was fairly quiet since it was early in the morning. "Okay Marx, you head over to the produce section and get some fruit." There was no response. "Marx? Marx, where did you go?" He then gave a sigh. "Great, I'll just get it myself." Magolor went to the produce section and to his surprise saw a complete mess. "What happened here!?" Magolor gaped in surprise. "Think fast!" a voice said. Then an apple hit Magolor in the face. "Ow! Where did that--Marx!!" Magolor mumbled to himself. "That's right~." Magolor turned around to see Marx sitting on a large pile of apples. "Ooh, watch your step. Banana peel." "Huh!? He looked down and heard Marx laugh. "Oh, ha-ha, good one Marx, I don't have legs." He abruptly looked at Marx. "What did you do here?" "Hmm? You mean the mess? It wasn't intentional." He tossed a strawberry in his mouth with his foot. "Delicious!" "You can't just eat the food in the store. That's stealing." "Thanks for the tip Kirby." He rolled his eyes. "I'm going where the cookies are." When Marx tried to jump down from the apple pile he slipped and made the whole pile tumble from its shelf onto Magolor, completely buried under the apples. "Whoops. Well you'll be fine." Then he kicked up an apple into his mouth and walked over to the cookie section. "Ugh… I swear that jester sometimes…" Magolor proceeded to dig himself from the apple pile and get back up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" shouted a voice. "Huh?" Magolor turned to see a security Waddle Doo, "The mess? It wasn't me! I swear!" "Sure it wasn't. You're coming with me." The Waddle Doo tied him up with a beam then dragged him outside. "I'm telling you I was framed! Get yourself over here and help me, Marx!!!" he shouted as he was dragged out of the store. Over in the cookie section, the whole aisle was complete wreck. Cookie packages were ripped open and crumbs laid everywhere. Marx had his face on the ground with a full stomach, groaning in pain. "Ooh, I shouldn't have eaten all of those sweets…" "Poyo. There you are. What's taking you so long to get food?" Marx turned himself over to see, not to his surprise, Kirby. "Grr… what do you mean 'What taking so long?' We went to get food for us, not for you! Get your own!" "…Okay." Kirby took a step and began to inhale everything in the store. It caught Marx by surprise but he was able to grab the nearest pole with his teeth to stand his ground. By the time Kirby was done inhaling, the whole store was cleaned out. "Mmmmm, Kirby full now. See you later Marx." Kirby said as he casually strolled out. Marx released his grip from the pole and took a look around the store. Then he turned to the entrance that Kirby walked out of and glared. "Kirby you gluttonous idiot…" Category:Magolor and Marx Category:Candy-Swirl Category:Food Stories Category:Magolor Loves Apples